Leaving Zakuul
by Blackcat509
Summary: Lana and LS Jedi Knight bonding. Set in From the Grave in the option that where Lana gets injured and my JK patches her up. Guilt abounds. Not a relationship just friendship. I don't know I'm realy bad at writing summarys. Please just give it a go. :)


**Replaying KotFE with 5.0 expansion and during the 'From the Grave' one of your choices can lead to Lana getting her arm slashed open. So obvious spoilers for that and just a touch for the Jedi Knight storyline. So this is my JK headcannon in which Lana and Jenall (my JK) are very good friends and Lana and Koth are sort of a thing. Please enjoy.**

The air crackled with electricity as Jenall entered the cargo hold where Lana was 'meditating'. Jenall's talk with Koth had left her with yet more questions than she had answers and he'd shown obvious concern over Lana. _More than just concern_ Jenall thought with a smile. Pushing the med pack onto a storage bin before the Sith could see it Jenall waited for Lana to acknowledge her, watching as the destroyed sky trooper rippled with purple energy as Lana let out her frustrations before she dropped her arm and cursed under her breath, glaring at her hand as though it had betrayed her.

"Let me take a look at that," Jenall said calmly and with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I'll heal," she replied curtly before releasing another wave of lightening at the dead droid. "I was right to reach out to Senya. I hope you can see that."

"I agree. She can handle herself well in a fight and she's strong in the Force. If you trust her, then so do I. Just next time, if we have help on the way maybe you could let me know?" Jenall added with a smile.

"I wanted you to meet her without my guidance. To see if you saw her as I did," was Lana's pragmatic reply. "We meet just after I arrived in wild space. I was looking for you, she was hunting Koth. This was a few years ago you understand. I didn't know Koth back then, I met him a few months after."

"Speaking of Koth, he's asked me to check on your arm and since I owe him for helping rescue me from the spire I said yes, so you can either sit down or I can go get him. Choice is yours Lana."

"I'll heal. Look, I appreciate you trying to take care of me but we have more important things to worry about, you for one and Senya and Koth being at each others throats for a second. My arm should be the least of your concerns," she said before turning away. "Perhaps you should try and get to know Senya. You may not hit it off exactly but I imagine you'll find her intriguing. Now, I must return to my meditations."

Jenall watched for a moment, her mind resolved to leave Lana to her own devices while she went and found Senya. Just as she turned to go the air filled with the distinctive buzz of Force lightening and from her back Jenall heard Lana curse more loudly. Spinning round Jenall saw Lana looking at her fingers as the lightening crackled in her palm then died away before she squeezed her fingers into a fist, growling in annoyance and pain.

"Sit down Lana. Let me take a look at your arm and before you say it, yes I know you will heal but I need you at your best right now so sit down and let me take a look." Locking eyes with Jenall Lana saw the determination there and gave in dropping her arm to her side and sitting down on the deck plating as Jenall joined her and sat cross legged facing her. Sighing Lana began tugging her gloves off dropping them beside her before unclasping her belt to untuck the front of her tunic revealing a line of clasps that held it closed.

"Let me," Jenall murmured, reaching out to help when Lana began struggling to undo the clasps one handed.

"I am capable of undressing myself you know. I've been doing it a long time now." Lana answered testily as Jenall batted her hand away but in the end she let the Jedi help her. Finally, after pulling away the layers of clothing and unclipping the metal armour on her shoulders only Lana's thin under shirt remained. The cloth was burnt onto her skin from her underarm to her elbow and the metal band wrapped around her upper arm was split and melted. With gentle fingers Jenall tried to peel the fabric away to expose the cut only to get a sharp hiss of pain from he woman in front of her. Sitting back Jenall called the med pack to her, plucking it out of the air when it was close enough, quickly digging through the mismatched contents for scissors.

"Remind me not to ask you to pack anything for me," Lana muttered and when Jenall looked up she saw her gaze on the pack by her shin.

Turning back to the pack Jenall was confused, "what's wrong with it?"

"Everything. What did you do, grab the supplies and stuff them in the pack?"

"Yes. But everything is in here," she replied as she plucked the scissors out and held them up triumphantly. Leaning forward onto her knees Jenall began cutting Lana's top as close to her skin as could quietly apologising when she nipped the burnt skin and blisters. When, finally the shirt came free she set to work on the metal band around herarm and, with a little help from the Force, pried it lose letting it drop onto the deck plate with a dull clang. "OK I can either cut the whole sleeve off or you can try and take it off. It's up to you. "Nodding Lana began carefully pulling her elbow inside her top before pulling it over her head leaving her upper body exposed save for her black sports bra.

Her cheeks white with pain, Lana bent her head and looked at the slice on her arm pulling a face when she saw how deep it went. "Worse than I thought," she added as she pressed the down on one side of her arm hissing when the skin split apart more and blood trickled from newly burst blood vessels before letting go and slumping back against a storage container. Jenall sat staring at her for a long moment seemingly lost in thought, "you do know that this ship doesn't have much in the way warmth don't you?" Lana said trying to bring the Jedi back to the present adding impatiently, "do you mind hurrying up with this." She watched as Jenall's blue eyes flicked from her arm to her own yellow eyes and in them she saw something break sparking a pang of worry in Lana's gut.

Whispering a quiet "right," Jenall began digging around in the bag next to her again pulling out Kolto sprays, bandages and sterile water before turning back to the Sith in front of her. "I might have to erm, cut some of the burnt skin. To get rid of the bits of your shirt that are erm, melted to your arm. It'll help it heal properly too." she said, hesitantly, "it's going to hurt." After an affirmative nod Jenall washed her friends arm down with water before setting in again with the scissors pausing slightly before she cut into her arm, wincing in sympathy as warm blood began to run over her fingers. Beside her, cannisters began to pop and implode as Lana channelled her pain into the Force and the environment around her. Letting the scissors fall from her fingers, Jenall sat back on her heels her when she was done, her hands shaking by her sides watching as blood ran down Lana's arm and onto her fingers before dripping off her short nails to the floor. Guilt began to wash through her in waves.

Sensing a change in Jenall, Lana gently reached out placing her right hand under the other woman's chin forcing her to look into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jenall said turning away to look for the Kolto spray to stop the bleeding.

Catching her hand to stop her Lana forced her to look at her again. "Has anyone ever told you your not a very good liar?"

"It's just the blood," the Jedi lied, "I had to cut you. Causing pain isn't something I like."

"Jenall," Lana said shaking her head, "I've seen you do much worse things than this in order to save people. You've killed before. We both have. It's never effected you like this."

"I'm the reason you got hurt Lana. I could have stopped this."

"It's not the first time I've been cut by a lightsaber and I doubt it'll be the last. Nothing you could have done would have stopped it," Lana said lightly. "Besides I chose to come and get you out of the Spire."

"He gave me a choice," Jenall whispered.

"What?"

"He gave me a choice. Valkorion, he offered me a choice."

"What kind of choice. I don't understand."

"I don't know what it was. It was like the dreams I had when I was in carbonite. Time seemed to stop and he was there. He told me death was almost certain for you but that he could save you, if only I let him take control," she said, dropping her head. "I couldn't do it. I've been under his power before and I did terrible things. Things I can never forget, that haunt me everyday. I was afraid that if I let him take control that I'd never be able to break free this time. It was selfish. I chose not to let him help you because of my own fear and now your hurting and here I am causing you more pain."

For a moment both women sat in silence before Lana spoke quietly and comfortingly to the Jedi. "He lied," she said firmly, smiling smugly when Jenall's head shot up, "just after I was struck and I fell, Koth came out and shot that knight. Valkorion would have been able to sense him coming even if we didn't. You have nothing to feel guilty about," she added taking Jenall's face in her hand and forcing her to look into her eyes. "I'm glad you didn't take his power. I don't want you as my enemy and if he had control over you I wouldn't hesitate. I know you wouldn't want me too." Exhaling deeply Jenall nodded before looking back at Lana's arm and reaching for the Kolto spray. "Yes, perhaps you should do something about this before I pass out from blood loss." Shaking her head at Lana's irritated yet teasing tone, Jenall shook the cannister and sprayed the contents onto the damaged skin letting out a sigh of relief when the blood stopped flowing. Pulling the skin closed with tape strips and jabbing a Kolto injection into her arm Jenall wrapped a clean bandage round it before sitting back again.

"OK, your good to go," Jenall said with a nod watching as Lana pulled her shirt back on.

"Perhaps we should both get some sleep before we arrive at Asylum. It's going to be a long flight and it's been an eventful rescue attempt. We've all been through a lot, you most of all, especially with the carbonite poisoning. Some rest would do us all good."

"Does the Gravestone even have anywhere to sleep?" Jenall asked with a smile.

In return Lana laughed, "I hope so."


End file.
